Il était une fois, un enfant
by Grand Manitou
Summary: Suigetsu ? Amoureux ? Impossible. Et surtout pas de cet être hautain, égoïste, froid, cruel et méchant. Et pourtant ...  Yaoi


******Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Characters/Pairings:** Notre chère Team Hebi. Pairings ? Suigetsu et Sasuke

**Rating:** T - merci au langage de Sui-kun .

**Summary:** Suigetsu ? Amoureux ? Impossible. Et surtout pas de cet être hautain, égoïste, froid, cruel et méchant. Et pourtant ...

**Notes: **Oui, J'ADORE les couples originaux =D Au fait, j'ai essayé les paragraphes et tout mais rien à faire, il veut pas . J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop votre lecture ! Merci Kivivera pour ta correction ;D

**Notes Bis : **Je ne sais plus à quel auteur j'ai pris l'idée du "OoOoOo" pour séparer les parties. Mais je le remercie infiniment pour cette idée plus qu'ingénieuse !

Bonne Lecture ;D

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Omniscient :

Il en avait envie.

Mais tellement envie.

Ce désir, il l'éprouvait au plus profond de son être.

Jamais. Ô grand jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Mais elle … Cette imbécile.

Il voulait l'envoyer loin, très loin en enfer.

La torturer.

L'étriper.

La saigner.

Sa rage, sa haine, sa hargne étaient destructrices.

« - Ne me parle pas comme ça Suigetsu ! »

Si seulement il avait le DROIT de la tuer !

Mais cela ferai un membre en moins dans l'équipe...

Sasuke serai en colère...

Et il était encore trop jeune pour mourir.

« - Je te parle comme je veux Karin »

Sa voix grondait.

Il sentait une fureur froide s'insinuer en lui.

Mais, il ne voulait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui.

Il était connu pour être moqueur, arrogant, impulsif.

Pourtant il contenait tout ça. Tout son maelström de colère.

Karin le cachait mais ainsi il lui faisait encore plus peur.

En fait, elle était terrorisée.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui gueule dessus.

Au lieu de ça, il lui répondait méchamment et froidement.

Ça ne lui correspondait pas.

Et c'était flippant.

Cependant elle continuait à se défendre.

« - Mais non ! Tu me traites comme une merde ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Mais tu es une merde Karin ! Hurla t-il pour la première fois depuis la conversation. Il reprit son calme et continua : Et je m'en fous que tu l'ais fait exprès ou non, puisque maintenant c'est fait. Et tu es une imbécile »

Elle en avait marre qu'il la rabaisse comme ça.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès bon sang !

Elle voulait seulement que Sasuke l'aime. Alors, elle avait concocté une petite potion.

Malheureusement cette potion ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée...

Sasuke n'était pas tombé amoureux …. Non …

Il était redevenu enfant.

Suigetsu se retourna vers Jûgo, qui était totalement silencieux, et lui demanda un peu brutalement :

« - Pourquoi est-il comme ça? Il désigna Sasuke avec sa tête.

- Elle a mis trop de potion »

Suigetsu soupira.

Heureusement que Jûgo était là.

Même si son calme inébranlable l'énervait, il avait le don de l'apaiser.

Comme un vieux sage.

Et, même si c'était un fou, un malade mental doublé d'un schizophrène, lui, ce n'était pas un imbécile.

Suigetsu soupira à nouveau et s'approcha de Sasuke.

Il s'accroupit

« - Bonjour Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix faussement gentille »

Il haïssait les enfants –pas autant qu'il haïssait Karin, certes.

Et il n'était JAMAIS gentil !

Il aimait massacrer, écarteler et faire souffrir ces adversaires au combat.

D'ailleurs, il était craint pour sa cruauté.

Cette situation était amusante.

Mais là, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

Il avait envie de tuer.

Le petit Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et dit d'une voix enfantine :

« - T'es qui ? »

A présent, Suigetsu tremblait de rage.

Le môme ne savait même plus qui il était ?

Il jeta un regard assassin à Karin et continua :

« - Je m'appelle Suigetsu. »

Le gamin contrarié et en pleine réflexion resta malgré tout de marbre.

Il conclu :

« - J'connais pas »

Vraiment. Il allait finir par frapper quelqu'un.

Une rousse avec des lunettes ferait parfaitement l'affaire...

Suigetsu poussa un énième soupir.

Il était désespéré.

« - Ecoute Sasuke, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'accord ? Dit-t-il d'une voix mielleuse

- J'ai pas peur, le reprit Sasuke »

Une grande inspiration suivie d'une nouvelle expiration.

Ses souvenirs avaient peut être disparu mais son fichu caractère était resté le même.

Il se redressa, fixa le garçon puis prit une des cinq gourdes qui lui pendaient à la taille et bu.

L'eau était vitale pour lui; cette matière liquide composait le jutsu de son clan.

Capacité de se liquéfier, de changer sa masse musculaire...

Malheureusement là, ça ne l'aidait pas. Sauf pour frapper Karin...

Son poing le démangeait.

Il secoua sa gourde vers la fille du groupe et lui dit d'un ton sarcastique :

« - T'as pas empoisonné ma gourde hein ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

Elle allait répliquer quand Suigetsu la coupa :

« - Tu sais, dit-il sereinement en raccrochant son récipient, j'ai tué pour moins que ça »

Elle déglutit à ces paroles. Mal à l'aise.

Très mal à l'aise.

La laissant dans ses pensées, l'argenté réfléchit. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que le garçon les suive.

Il n'était pas assez bête pour suivre des inconnus.

Ce n'était qu'un gosse mais on parlait quand même de Sasuke.

Après un temps, il avait enfin trouvé les arguments pour qu'il le suive.

Il allait parler quand il fut coupé.

Coupé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

« - Je vais m'occuper de Sasuke ! Déclara la voix irritante »

Vraiment. Quelle conne.

Suigetsu ricana

« - Je crois que t'en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui Karin

- Mais … Je veux réparer mon erreur et …

- La ferme, interrompu-t-il. Sasuke décidera, c'est lui le chef après tout »

Ah, que ces mots lui laceraient la bouche

Mais il devait faire comprendre à cette débile que ce n'était pas elle qui commandait

Ni lui d'ailleurs.

Il grinça des dents

Il n'aimait pas les ordres.

« - Tu veux bien nous suivre Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il, ayant oublié son discours

- Je ne suis pas les étrangers.

- Mais, on n'est pas des étrangers, coupa Karin en s'avançant. Nous sommes tes amis »

Vraiment PA-THE-TI-QUE.

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui parler comme à un malade mental ?

Sasuke, qui était assis par terre, sauta à pied joint sur le sol, activa son sharigan et fixa Karin, son kunai à la main.

« - Ne m'approche pas, ordonna-t-il »

Malgré sa taille de nain de jardin, une force émanait de lui.

Pas de doute, c'était bien un Uchiwa.

Un regard réprobateur s'abattit sur la rousse.

« - Karin. Tu t'assois, tu te tais et je parle.

- Mais …

- Y a pas de mais PUTAIN ! S'emporta l'argenté. La prochaine fois, je te coupe en cube et je les mange, est-ce CLAIR ? »

L'idée même de manger un cheveu de Karin le répugnait.

L'idée même de la toucher en fait.

Or il savait que cette répugnance était réciproque

Alors autant la dégouter. Au moins elle se tairait.

D'ailleurs elle avait baissé la tête, s'était assise et ne parlait plus.

Suigetsu apprécia le silence quelques secondes puis reprit

« - Bon. J'vais t'expliquer mon grand. »

Sasuke se concentra, et se rassit.

« - Tu vois la crétine là-bas, dit-il en montrant du doigt Karin, elle a mit un truc dans ta gourde »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

L'Hozuki se dit mentalement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une expression autre que le mépris, la moquerie ou l'indifférence sur ce visage.

« - Elle a voulu m'empoisonner ? Dit le brun, un regard méchant sur Karin

- Non, elle a voulu que tu tombes amoureux d'elle

- Mais elle est moche ! s'indigna le petit »

Suigetsu eut un fou rire. Il rit tellement qu'il ne tenu plus sur ses jambes et se laissa aller sur le sol.

Il s'attira trois regards différents: un indigné de la part d'une certaine moche, un autre surpris d'un brun et le dernier, indifférent.

Au bout de cinq minutes interminables, il se releva.

Son ventre le faisait agréablement souffrir.

«- Je suis d'accord mais là n'est pas la question »

Il entendit Karin grogner. Mais elle ne se manifesta pas plus.

Pour une fois qu'elle respectait ses ordres.

Il vit un petit sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune et se dit que ce rictus lui allait bien.

Pour une fois qu'il souriait.

Avec un sourire pareil il attirerait encore plus de filles, c'était certain !

«- Bref, elle a mit trop de potion dans ta gourde et tu es redevenu enfant

- Et je devrai me rappeler de vous?

- Ouaip.

- Et vous voulez que je vous suive ?

- Ouaip. Super perspicace pour un gamin se dit mentalement l'argenté.

- Non

- Quoi ? »

Sérieusement, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là.

Il se calma rapidement et demanda:

« - Pourquoi ?

- Qui me dit que c'est pas un piège ? Questionna Sasuke

- Moi ? Tenta Suigetsu »

Après un temps de réflexion l'Uchiwa reprit

- J'ai monté cette équipe ? »

Suigetsu hocha la tête

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pour tuer Itachi»

Le jeune homme avait répondu rapidement

Les yeux du môme s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de férocité et de tristesse

«- Pourquoi je viendrais avec vous ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu veux rester seul ici ?

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke scrutèrent les alentours.

Que des arbres, de la forêt.

Rien de bien rassurant

De plus, la pénombre menaçait.

Il hocha négativement la tête, son assurance retombant un peu.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir avec ces gens.

Sa maman lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des étrangers

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux.

Certes, il n'aimait pas la fille rousse qui le prenait pour un attardé

Et l'homme silencieux qui ressemblait à un géant n'avait pas l'air amical

Mais l'autre homme aux cheveux blanc et aux dents pointues avait l'air gentil.

Suigetsu… En plus il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la rousse

Et Sasuke aimait bien son rire.

Enfin, s'ils avaient voulu l'attaquer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps non ?

« - Alors ? Tu veux bien ou pas ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête, résigné.

Qui vivra verra.

Il se leva mais une brûlure au niveau de son genou droit se fit sentir.

Il le regarda, vit une blessure ensanglantée, pleine de terre.

Il pouvait marcher, mais ça le faisait souffrir.

Suigetsu regarda sa blessure.

Merde, encore une conséquence causée par la bêtise de l'autre.

Il a du tombé quand il s'est transformé.

D'ailleurs, le petit était à moitié nu, ses vêtements étant trop grands pour lui.

Mais quelle galère !

« - Ca te fait mal ? Demanda t-il »

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Un Uchiwa ne se plaint pas, c'est toujours ce que son père lui a dit

Mais il avait mal et ses larmes ne demandaient qu'à couler.

Suigetsu sembla voir à travers le silence de l'enfant

Il retira son tee-shirt, le tendit à Sasuke qui, après un temps de réflexion le mit.

Ensuite il prit une de ses gourdes presque vides, puis nettoya la plaie de Sasuke.

Enfin il porta le brun par les aisselles et le monta sur ses épaules.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était grand, immense.

Encore plus que le géant à côté de lui –qui s'appelait Jûgo croyait-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait aussi loin.

Il pouvait même toucher les premières feuilles des grands arbres.

Il accrocha ses mains sous le menton de Suigetsu pour ne pas tomber.

L'aîné regarda dans la direction du plus jeune :

« - Ca va ? »

Il hocha la tête

« - Tu es bien installé ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête

Suigetsu sourit, un sourire sincère.

Voir une telle expression de béatitude sur le visage de Sasuke le remplissait d'une incroyable … Joie ? Non, ne poussons pas. Nous allons dire, d'une grande satisfaction.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Sasuke agrandit ses yeux. Il était beau comme ça, quand il souriait.

Mais Suigetsu se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait sourit comme un IDIOT ?

Bordel. Mais quelle journée pourrie.

« - Suigetsu, apostropha Jûgo »

Ce dernier tourna la tête

« - J'ai trouvé une cabane pas loin. Faut mieux se dépêcher avant la tombée de la nuit »

Il jeta un coup d'œil assez éloquent vers Sasuke.

Suigetsu comprit.

Il fit glisser l'enfant jusque dans son dos, lui murmura un : « Accroche-toi bien »

Et partit comme une flèche, suivit des deux autres.

Il était rapide cet homme.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi vite

Il voyait du vert du marron passer

Des mélanges de couleurs

Mais il n'arrivait pas à percevoir des choses définies.

Tout était flou.

Le vent lui claquait le visage. Il aimait ça.

Sasuke espérait que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Pourtant, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et, avant le levé de la lune, la team Hebi trouva la cabane.

Ils rentrèrent, Karin et Jûgo allumèrent une petite lampe, et sortirent quelques unes de leurs provisions.

Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu installa Sasuke sur le seul lit abîmé de cette cabane abandonnée et examina son genou.

Il sortit un tissu et, une nouvelle fois, nettoya sa plaie avant de la bander

Après avoir enroulé un tissu blanc, il prit la parole :

« - Ca va mieux ?

- Oui merci »

Jamais

Jamais il n'avait entendu Sasuke le remercier !

Il se commençait à se demander où était la caméra cachée.

Voyant le trouble de l'homme qui l'avait soigné, Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il avait fait.

Ne pouvant retenir sa langue –il était du genre bavard et curieux, et avant, Itachi lui disait tout le temps que ce n'était pas bien- il lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi t'es bizarre ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

L'homme s'assit à côté du petit et lui dit :

« - Non. C'est juste que normalement tu ne remercie personne »

Ah bon ?

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait remercier les gentilles personnes.

Pourquoi il ne le remerciait pas avant ?

« - Comment j'étais quand j'étais grand ?

Suigetsu réfléchit.

Sans détour –il était d'un naturel franc- il lui avoua :

« - Et bien, tu étais froid, distant, méprisant, solitaire, égocentrique. »

Ce n'était pas possible !

Il était si méchant que ça ?

Voyant que le petit était dans un état proche du choc, il se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort –quoique non, en fait c'était la vérité.

Il voulu quand même se rattraper et le rassurer –une première soit dit en passant.

« - Mais, tu étais vachement fort, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents.

L'Hozuki fut submergé quelques secondes, puis grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se lever.

Il prit de la nourriture –sinon les deux goinfres allaient tout manger- et la rapporta sur le lit.

« - Mange. »

Et ils mangèrent, en silence.

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Sasuke :

La moche et le grand étaient partis depuis quelques jours, essayant de retrouver la trace de l'homme qui a massacré ma famille.

Je suis reconnaissant, voire redevable à Jûgo.

Parce qu'il a emmené Karin avec lui.

Il est sympathique en fait.

Mais elle, elle m'énerve.

Ils m'ont demandé qui je choisirai pour que cette personne reste avec moi.

J'ai préféré Suigetsu.

C'est avec lui que je m'amuse le plus et dont je suis le plus proche.

Suigetsu a dit que c'était un très bon choix.

Karin a rouspété. Après, il lui a expliqué qu'eux deux étaient les mieux qualifiés pour retrouver la trace de quelqu'un.

Jûgo avec ses animaux, elle avec son chakra.

Lui, c'est que pour se battre.

Et il a dit après que je le préférais. Parce qu'il était mille fois plus beau qu'elle.

Et j'ai rigolé.

C'est vrai en plus.

Des fois, on va près de la rivière.

Suigetsu s'assoit au pied d'un arbre, il s'adosse au tronc, et moi je me mets entre ses jambes.

Et on s'endort.

C'est rien comme ça. Mais, ce sont des moments privilégiés.

J'ai l'impression que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas détendu comme ça

Une éternité. Même si je n'ai que huit ans.

Et je sais que ça lui fait du bien à lui aussi.

Au début, il avait l'air choqué que je sois installé entre ses jambes

Que je boive dans la même gourde que lui.

Et que je l'appelle Sui-kun.

La première fois, il a failli faire un infarctus.

Puis, il m'a expliqué que je ne l'appelais jamais comme ça avant.

Que c'était la première fois.

Alors j'ai souri.

Et lui aussi.

Dans ces moments là, je me dis qu'il est beaucoup plus beau que Karin.

Il rayonne comme ma maman.

Comme mon frère, avant.

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Suigetsu :

Je suis assis, adossé à un arbre. Le même depuis presque une semaine.

Le môme assit entre mes jambes.

Je le regarde. Bientôt, il redeviendra le Sasuke d'avant.

Et putain, je vais le regretter ce gamin !

Mais bon. Après, on va trouver Itachi.

Il va le tuer.

Et puis voilà.

Fin de l'histoire.

Super.

Sasuke se retourne, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

« - J'ai faim »

Je rigole. Il me fait rire.

Il est mignon.

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le gars le plus froid de la planète, qui vous marche dessus sans remord, qui vous méprise jusqu'à la moelle.

Le gars qui a tué Oroshimaru.

La seule personne qui égalerait peut être ma cruauté.

Et, ce n'est pas peu dire.

« - On rentre alors, fis-je, incapable de lui refusé quoique ce soit, et surtout, incapable de retirer mon maudit sourire »

Il me prend la main, et nous retournons à la cabane.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille, en sursaut.

J'ai entendu des cris.

Sasuke pleure, hurle.

Je m'approche du seul lit sur lequel il est allongé, m'y assois.

« - Sasuke ? Je murmure, le secouant par l'épaule »

Il continue. Son visage exprime de la terreur, du désespoir, de la souffrance.

D'habitude, j'aime ces expressions. Voir ces sentiments sur mes ennemis.

Mais… Pourquoi mon cœur me fait aussi mal de le voir sur son visage angélique ?

« - Sasuke ? Dis-je, haussant la voix »

Il se réveille d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je peux voir que son sharigan s'était activé.

Il se sentait menacer. Quel était ce cauchemar ?

Pourquoi je prends tant d'importance à ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Ce n'est qu'un coéquipier que je n'aime pas particulièrement.

Ses yeux redeviennent onyx.

Des larmes viennent remplir ses yeux.

Il se jette dans mes bras, sanglotant.

Mes yeux se remplissent de tendresse –alors que cela était vraiment impossible avant.

Automatiquement je glisse une main dans son dos, le lui frottant.

L'autre main vient se poser sur sa tête, se mélangeant à ses cheveux sombres.

J'attends qu'il se calme.

Je ne suis pas doué pour consoler les gens.

Mais apparemment, il a l'air d'apprécier mon traitement.

Il lève la tête et me murmure :

« - Tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ? Pas comme Itachi ? Tu resteras avec moi ? »

Mon cœur se serre.

Depuis quand ai-je un cœur ? De plus, aussi sensible ?

Une seule réponse pour ces trois questions.

« - Oui, dis-je, ma voix trahissant mon émotion

- Tu me le promets Sui-kun ? Sanglota t-il d'une voix chevrotante, ses yeux larmoyants me fixant.

- Oui. Je te le promets Sasuke-kun »

Il replonge sa tête sur mon torse.

Je le berce, lui embrasse les cheveux.

Après quelques heures, je le rallonge.

Quand j'allais quitter son lit, croyant qu'il dormait, une petite main retient mon bras.

« - Reste, entendis-je, une voix ensommeillée me parlait »

Je décidé de m'allonger à ses côtés, ne pouvant rien lui refuser.

Je me mets sur le dos, il s'empresse de mettre sa tête sur mon torse.

Une main autour de ma taille.

Et, je réalise que je dois être son nouveau grand frère.

La personne dont il a besoin pour lui donner l'affection qu'il n'a plu.

Et bizarrement, je suis content de l'être.

Je souris.

C'est éphémère.

Après demain, il redeviendra Sasuke.

Je caresse machinalement sa tête, pendant qu'il se rendort.

Je suis content. Content de voir cette facette de Sasuke.

Je tombe dans les bras de Morphée, me disant que je ne regrette rien.

Tout compte fait, je l'aime bien, ce gamin.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille, des cheveux noirs me chatouillent le nez.

Une main puissante entoure ma taille et je suis contre un torse, plus musclé que le mien.

Des jambes puissantes encerclant les miennes.

Et accessoirement, un début d'érection sur ma jambe.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre un Sasuke.

Un GRAND Sasuke !

Le Sasuke.

Et merde.

Il se réveille aussi.

Regarde sa position.

Et, toujours accessoirement, il a l'air de sentir son début d'érection – mais il fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ou rien senti. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Je hais le mot « accessoirement »

Il opte pour l'indifférence –comme d'habitude.

« - Bonjour Sui-kun »

Il rougit. Mon surnom lui a échappé.

Je fais de même. Mes pommettes sont brûlantes.

Sa voix est grave. Rauque. Magnifique en fait.

Faut mieux ne pas se mentir à soi-même hein ?

Et, entendre mon surnom –personne ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, sous peine de mort, voire pire- dans sa bouche, dans cette voix.

Je ferme les yeux, respirant profondément.

My God.

Est-ce possible que je sois attiré par lui ?

En une semaine ?

Ce n'est pas envisageable. Vraiment.

Incroyable.

Rationnellement, mentalement, physiquement impossible.

C'était un gosse ! On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un gosse.

Mais maintenant c'était au moins matériellement possible.

Putain mais quel canon ce mec !

Je me file une gifle intérieurement.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me rends compte MAINTENANT qu'il a un incroyable sex-appeal ?

Une voix sensuelle, un charme fou.

Mon dieu ! Pas possible !

Mais, pas la peine de se voiler la face hein ?

C'est purement physique !

….

Alors pourquoi j'ai pas ressenti ça AVANT ?

C'est à cause du gosse.

Je le connais mieux maintenant

C'est à cause du gosse.

« - Sasuke-kun (et merde), c'est demain que tu dois redevenir normal »

Je dis ça calmement –apparemment, passé moins d'une semaine avec le gamin m'a rendu moins impulsif.

J'avais encore envie de passer des jours avec Sasuke-kun.

Je dis bien Sasuke-kun. Pas Sasuke.

Et d'ailleurs, faut que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

Maintenant, je suis en face de Sasuke.

L'être froid et cruel.

Pourtant, les rougeurs sur ses joues, son érection contre ma cuisse.

Une petite voix me dit qu'il n'est pas si froid et impassible que ça.

Il se lève, comme si de rien n'était.

Ne connaissant sûrement pas la réponse à ma question sous entendue.

Et Dieu sait que je me suis basé sur un délai approximatif.

Très approximatif même. C'est ce que Jûgo m'avait dit.

Il m'avait prévenu. « Environ une semaine ».

Sauf, que je voulais que ce soit pile une semaine

Et pas six jours.

Une affreuse et douloureuse vérité me submerge : Karin a des bons goûts question mec.

Une autre, moins affreuse cependant : J'suis homo

Non, on va dire bi. Quoique, ça me dérange pas plus que ça.

Puis lui aussi alors –l'érection, il ne l'aurait pas eu en présence d'un homme s'il ne l'était pas.

Et cette pensée me rempli de joie.

Une joie inexplicable.

Putain.

Vive le retour à l'âge débile et à l'adolescence remplie d'hormones et de boutons sur la gueule.

Vers midi, nous nous mettons à table.

Nous mangeons en silence.

Et les deux autres arrivent.

Karin voit Sasuke et lui saute dans les bras.

Enfin … Elle s'écroule par terre, Sasuke s'étant déplacé.

« - Sasuke ! Je suis contente que tu sois redevenu comme avant ! »

Il approche à pas félin.

Le regard brûlant, roulant des épaules.

Voulant presque la manger.

…

Non, pas dans ce sens là.

« - Karin. Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas.»

Elle écarquille les yeux

« - Vraiment. Heureusement que tu me rapportes une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai ? »

Elle sourit.

« - Oui ! On a retrouvé Itachi ! »

Il ne répond pas et sort.

On le suit.

Sasuke est revenu.

OoOoOoOoO

« - Tu me gonfles !

- Bah heureusement que je te gonfle ! T'es anorexique ma pauvre !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, trou du cul !

- Haha, ris-je, c'est pas avec le peu de forme que t'as que Sasuke-kun va tomber amoureux de toi »

Elle me regarde, les yeux exorbités.

Quoi ?

« - Sa…Sasuke-kun ? »

Merde.

« - Sasuke-kun ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu as dit Sasuke-kun ?

- Oui

- N'appelle pas Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun !

- Je l'appelle comme je veux !

- Non »

Elle brandit son poing, direction ma tête.

Avant que son coup ne me touche, je me liquéfie.

Elle perd l'équilibre, et avant qu'elle ne s'écrase comme une grosse merde au sol, je l'a rattrape par derrière, avec mon index gauche –dont j'ai renforcé la masse musculaire avant, ça va de soi.

Sasuke soupire.

Je le regard, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Arrête de jouer Suigetsu-ku… »

Il coupe sa phrase, et pince ses lèvres pendant que j'étire les miennes.

« - Mais c'est tellement amusant, fis-je d'une voix enfantine. Allez, laisse moi m'amuser Sa-su-ke-kun »

Je roule son prénom d'une voix séductrice.

Il sourit faiblement.

Karin se débat, protestant contre mon appellation.

Je renforce encore les muscles de mon index pour que la grosse ne tombe pas.

Elle pèse lourd la grosse vache !

Elle est pas si anorexique que ça.

« - C'est bon Suigetsu »

Mon prénom devient amical dans sa bouche.

Comparé à celui de Karin.

Mes lèvres s'étirent une nouvelle fois.

« - Lâche-la »

Un ordre. Je grimace. Je la lâche.

Elle tombe à terre. Comme une grosse merde –pourtant, j'ai voulu lui éviter ça. La gentillesse me tuera un jour.

Je rigole et je m'en vais.

Elle gueule. Encore.

Je passe devant Sasuke, content de mon coup.

Il sourit et se détourne, marchant à côté de moi.

OoOoOoOoO

A maintes reprises, il avait envie de me donner la main.

Comme avant.

Mais il se reprenait.

A chaque fois.

Et nos mains se frôlaient, sans se prendre.

Bordel quelle frustration !

Karin ne remarquait rien.

Elle ne remarquait pas nos comportements étranges.

Nos regards.

Jûgo, si. Mais ne disait rien.

Plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais beau.

Mais bordel ! Pourquoi !

Je me suis entiché de ce gosse et voilà qu'il grandit de neuf ans en une seule nuit.

Et voilà que c'est un sex-symbol.

Putain ! Mais quelle merde !

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Sasuke :

Je le regarde.

J'aime ses dents.

Et ses cheveux.

Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il est mal foutu non plus.

Il fait pas mal de sport quand même.

Bah, des combats, c'est du sport non ?

Puis, lui, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Le seul qui ne m'abandonnera pas.

Je le crois.

…

Merde.

Quelle merde.

Depuis quand un Uchiwa s'attache à quelqu'un ?

Depuis quand un Uchiwa trouve beau quelqu'un ?

Depuis quand je tolère que quelqu'un me soit égal ?

Je suis et je dois être le plus fort pour battre mon connard de frère !

Et, depuis quand profère-je des insultes aussi dénuées de sens dans ce contexte ?

Bon, peut être pas si dénuées que ça.

Mais dans ma bouche –ou dans mes pensées- ça l'est.

Ce Suigetsu-kun a vraiment déteint sur moi !

…

Et voilà que je recommence avec ce « kun »

Depuis quand ?

Depuis une semaine.

Cette garce.

J'ai bien envie de la tuer.

Vraiment.

J'ai une terrible envie.

Mais non.

Elle me sera utile.

Je peux la manipuler à ma guise, sans le moindre remord.

Mais lui. Lui.

Je ne peux plus.

Il me connaît trop bien maintenant.

Et, je me suis attaché à lui.

Pas beaucoup.

Mais suffisamment pour ressentir un poil de culpabilité.

Depuis quand suis-je atteint par ce symptôme ? La culpabilité ?

Par cette maladie souvent incurable ?

Reprends-toi Sasuke !

Sinon, tu ne pourras pas achever ton rêve :

Massacrer ton cher frère.

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Suigetsu :

Il marche à côté de moi

A croire que nous sommes des aimants

Que l'on s'attire.

Quoique, lui il m'attire.

Mais je m'égare.

Sa main me frôle.

Jûgo et Karin sont en tête.

Dans une discussion –ou plutôt un monologue de la crétine binoclarde (anorexique) bavarde et dénuée de cerveau.

Et, ils ne sont pas près de regarder en arrière.

Sous une impulsion, je prends la main de Sasuke dans la mienne.

Elle est chaude, douce.

Je caresse sa peau avec mon pouce.

Comme je le faisais avant.

Il soupire d'aise.

Et écarquille les yeux.

Il retire sa main, des couleurs aux joues.

J'ai envie de sourire.

J'aurais du sourire, ou me moquer de lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas moqué de lui ?

J'avais enfin un alibi pour redevenir normal !

Mais non, il faut que j'entraîne monsieur dans la forêt, parmi les arbres.

Loin, très loin des deux autres.

Il fallait que je le plaque contre un arbre.

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon Dieu je me suis mis à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait ?

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Sasuke :

Il m'embrasse.

Sa respiration caresse mon visage.

Son souffle suave me fait frissonner.

Ses lèvres chaudes mordillent les miennes.

Sa langue brûlante s'immisce, cherche sa jumelle.

Caresse l'intérieur de mes joues, mon palet.

Me vole ce baiser possessif.

Une main derrière ma nuque caresse la base de mes cheveux.

L'autre main fait des vas et vient sur ma mâchoire.

Un gémissement doux m'échappe.

Et il continue sa torture.

J'aime ça.

Je mets mes mains dans son dos, le collant à moi

Approfondissant le baiser.

Je veux rester comme ça

Toutes mes incertitudes partent. Ma haine avec.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mais je continue à l'embrasser.

Je goûte à sa langue, à sa salive, à son goût.

Je respire sa peau en sueur, contre la mienne.

Son odeur musquée s'imprégnant dans tous les pores de ma peau.

Je touche la courbe de son dos, des épaules, ses omoplates.

Je le caresse, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Comme si j'avais besoin de lui.

Est-ce le cas ?

Je vois son visage, si près du mien. Ces yeux mauves me fixent avec envie.

Si parfait.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mon sang afflue dans mes tympans

Ne me laissant entendre que ses gémissements si tentant.

Mes cinq sens sont touchés.

Touchés.

Coulés.

Par Lui.

Il décolle sa bouche de la mienne.

Juste sa bouche.

Pas son torse.

Ni ses mains.

Juste sa bouche.

« - Sui-kun, gémis-je »

Il me regarde, ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur.

Puis, renfrogne.

« - Bordel Sasu-kun, dit-il, la voix rauque de désir. Tu décides. Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non. Tu décides. »

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et part, laissant échapper un « merde » à peine audible.

Je me lèche les lèvres, pour garder cette saveur.

Pour me rappeler son corps chaud coller au mien.

Ses mains sur mon corps.

Sa voix m'appelant « Sasu-kun »

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non »

« Tu décides »

Soit oui, soit non

Oui

Non

….

Oui ?

OoOoOoOoO

PDV Omniscient :

Un sourire éclair le visage de Sasuke quand celui-ci rejoint sa team.

A-t-il choisi ?

Un clin d'œil onyx destiné à des yeux améthyste.

…

D'après vous?


End file.
